Chapter 1 - Revenge
by TheAmazingMichelangelo
Summary: Welcome by the first chapter of my fanfiction about the Originals!


Hello guys this is my first Fanfiction about the Originals and i will do this on my own way (my own imagination) i aslo add a few characters that i made up myself one of them will be a main charatcer his name is Arthur Mikaelson he is the second oldest Mikaelson i will give you some information about him Arthur Mikaelson is a few years younger then Freya and a few years older then Finn, Arthur is also a tribrid (The Original Tribrid) he is a part Vampire (Original Vampire) he is a part Werewolf (Original Werewolf) and a part witch, Now you wanna know how he is a Werewolf well like his younger brother Niklaus Mikael isnt his real father before Ansel Esther had also a secret relationship with the Original Werewolf Zander Scar (made up by me) but how becomes Arthur then the Original Werewolf well that is very simple Mikael killed Zander after he found out about Arthur and Arthur his real father gave the power and the title of the Original Werewolf over to Arthur so the people who are going to read this will be shocked but Arthur will be the second strongest being on earth (Dahlia is the strongest) but now the start of this story it will begin in The Originals season 2 episode 14 where Hayley and Jackson got married but will to it on my way yes Hayley and Jackson will still get married Finn did forgive his mother for turning into a Vampire and they are working together again Arthur is since The Vampire Diaries season 4 episode 14 daggered and lays in a coffin but Esther his mother want to take revenge on Niklaus for turning her into a Vampire so she free's Arthur from the dagger and she knew that Klaus and Elijah daggered Arthur because he wanted to drink Carline her blood and you might ask but Caroline is a Vampire yes she is but Arthur is like Klaus a bastard a psychpath a monster but he is it worser then Klaus but Mikael before he found out what Arthur really was teatched him to drink on Vampire blood yes Arthur do drink human blood but he perfer Vampire blood and also Jackson will die later and Hayley will fall in love with Arthur because Klaus doesnt really feel any romantic feelings toward Hayley and Elijah will be with Gia (Yes Gia keeps living in here) now before we start if Werewolfs comes near Arthur they will have the feeling that they want to bow for him until Arthur tells them they dont have to then they wont have those feelings anymore well i'm done explaining so enjoy the first chapter!

Meanwhile with Esther and Finn

Finn: *Finn looks his mother in her eyes* ''Mother i think i found him!'' *Finn tells his mother with a serious tone*

Esther: *Esther smiles at Finn* ''That is wonderful news Finn now you only have to remove the dagger out of Arthur his heart and he will awake and our plan will continue with him!'' *Esther tells Finn with a smirk on her face*

Finn: *Finn tries some powerful spells to remove the dagger out of his older brother his heart and it succeed* ''Mother the dagger is removed now we just have to wait until Arthur akawes!'' *Finn tells his mother with a creepy smile on his face*

Esther: *Esther smiles and puts her hands on Finn his shoulder* ''I knew you could do it my son!'' *Esther tells her son with a proud tone*

Some hours later at the compound in the France Quarter

Niklaus: *Klaus looks at his older brother Elijah who looks a bit down* ''Come on brother this marriage of Hayley and Jackson is good!'' *Klaus tells his older brother with a joking tone in his voice*

Elijah: *Elijah looks Klaus in his eyes and gets a angry look on his face* ''Niklaus whatever you are planning get it out of your mind i wont let you use Hayley and Jackson for your own plans!'' *Elijah says to Klaus with a angry tone*

Niklaus: *Klaus sighs* ''Oh you foolish Elijjah why would you think such bad things about me...!'' *Klaus says to Elijah with another joking tone in his voice*

Elijah: *Elijah sighs and looks his brother his eyes* ''Look Niklaus i love you but Hayley is happy now and dont forget that she is the mother of your child so please dont do anything stupid!'' *Elijah tells his younger brother in a normal tone*

Niklaus: *Klaus looks at his brother* ''We will see about that brother!'' *Klaus tells Elijah with a smirk on his face*

After some hours almost everyone has left the compound after the wedding party of Jackson and Hayley expect for Klaus Kol (who are down stairs) and Hayley and Jackson (who are upstairs)

Niklaus: *Klaus puts his glass down on the bar and sighs* ''Well who did expect from Elijah to suddenly move out...!'' *Klaus says that to Kol in a annoyed tone*

Kol: *Kol looks at Klaus* ''I dont know Niklaus...!'' *Kol says to Klaus with a normal tone*

Niklaus: *Klaus looks at Kol and laughs a bit* ''You know brother i still need to get used to your new body!'' *Klaus tells Kol with a joking tone*

Kol: *Kol looks at Klaus and laughs* ''Then you better get use to it fast because i'm not thinking of leaving it anytime soon!'' *Kol tells his older brother with a joking tone and then Kol would look at his watch* ''BLOODY HELL!'' *kol suddenly shouted that''

Niklaus: *Klaus looks his younger brother in his eyes* ''What is wrong Kol?'' *Klaus asks Kol with a confused look on his face*

Kol: *kol fast stands up and put his jacket on* ''I have to go Nik i promised Devina to help her with a spell!'' *Kol hugged his older brother and leaves in a hurry*

Niklaus: *Klaus sighs* ''Well atleast i have the whole downstairs for myself now!'' *Klaus says that to himself with a annoyed tone*

25 minutes later with Klaus

Niklaus: *Klaus takes another sip of his drink and then puts it down because he heard a noice* ''Alright Hayley or Jackson i know you are there...!'' *Klaus shouts with a annoyed tone but didnt get a response*

Niklaus: *Klaus sighs and stands up and starts walking to the front door of the compound but then suddenly the doors shoot open with force* ''Bloody hell!'' *Klaus shouts at the person who kicked open the doors*

?: *Would see Klaus standing infront of him* ''NIKLAUS!'' *He shouts at Klaus with a very angry tone in his voice*

Niklaus: *Klaus would then see that it is his older brother Arthur that he hasn't see in almost 2 years because he had daggered him for some reasons* ''A-Arthur but how...!'' *Klaus asks his older brother with a confused look on his face*

Arthur: *Arthur grabs Klaus by his throat and throws him down on a wooden table who then breaks* ''YOU MESSED UP BIG TIME THIS TIME KLAUS!'' *Arthur yells at his younger brother with furious purple eyes*

Niklaus: *Klaus would noticed the purple color in his older brother his eyes and remembers that it means that he is full with anger* ''Arthur come on let me explain!'' *Klaus tells Arthur with a afraid tone in is voice*

Arthur: *Arthur looks his younger brother in his eyes with anger* ''THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN NIKLAUS YOU HAVE DAGGERED ME FOR ALMOST 2 YEARS!'' *Arthur yells at his younger brother*

Niklaus: *Klaus gets also angry and kicks his brother off and then pushes him into a wall with force* ''YOU WHERE GOING TO KILL CAROLINE I DIDNT HAD A CHOICE! *Klaus yells at his older brother*

Arthur: *Arthur gets out of the wall and grabs Klaus by his throat again and throws him through the wall* ''I WAS NEVER GOING TO KILL HER I ONLY WANTED TO DRINK SOME OF HER BLOOD SHE EVEB ALLOWED ME TO!'' *Arthur yells his younger brother before snapping his neck*

Then Arthur hears that someone opens a door and speed's away with his vampire speed

Jackson: *Jackson sighs of irritation* ''They are making to much noice down stairs...!'' *Jackson says that to his wife with a annoyed tone*

Hayley: *Hayley sighs and gets out of the bed* ''I will tell them to shut up before they wake up Hope...!'' *Hayley walks to the door and walks to the stairs*

Hayley: *Hayley first looks down stairs before going down stairs and she sees a whole mess and then sighs* ''Alright Klaus what is going on...!'' *Hayley would then notice the hole in the wall and runs to it and sees Klaus laying on the ground with his neck snapped* ''JACKSON COME DOWN STAIRS NOW!'' *Hayley yells to Jackson*

Jackson: *Jackson runs down stairs fast with a worried look on his face* ''What is wrong that makes you so scared sweety?'' *Jackson asks Hayley before he sees Klaus laying with a snapped neck*

Hayley: *Hayley looks Jackson in his eyes* ''With who had Klaus a fight look at the mess i'm sure Klaus would not do this out of his self...!'' *Hayley tells Jackson with a worried tone*

After some time Hayley and Jackson moved Klaus to the couch and waits for him to wake up

Niklaus: *Klaus eyes will shoot open and he immediately gasps for air*

Jackson: *Jackson looks at Klaus* ''Well look who is awake!'' *Jackson says it with a joking tone*

Hayley: *Hayley punches Jackson on his shoulder and then turns to Klaus* ''Klaus what happend when we came down stairs we saw this mess and you laying on the ground with a snapped neck?'' *Hayley asks Klaus in a calm tone*

Niklaus: *Klaus first glares at Jackson and then looks at Hayley* ''He is back...!'' *Klaus says it with a annoyed tone*

Hayley: *Hayley looks at Klaus* 'Who is back Klaus?'' *Hayley asks Klaus with a confused look on her face*

Niklaus: *Klaus sighs and stands up* ''My brother Arthur you know him Hayley you met him back in Mystic falls!'' *Klaus tells Hayley with a normal tone*

Hayley: *Hayley looks worried at Klaus* ''Wait didnt you dagger him and still why is it bad that he is back?'' *Hayley asks Klaus with a worried tone*

Niklaus: *Klaus sighs* ''Hayley you dont know much about Arthur yet and it is better if you keep it that way but if you really wanna know then you must ask Elijah he is willing to answer your questions!'' *Klaus says to Hayley and then walks off to his room*

Jackson: *Jackson gets finally the chance to say something* ''Who is this Arthur?'' *Jackson asks Hayley*

Hayley: *Hayley looks at Jackson and puts her hand on his* ''I only met Arthur two times but i know that he is the older then his other siblings expect for the just appeared Freya!'' *Hayley tells Jackson with a smile on her face*

Jackson: *Jackson sighs* ''Well great another Mikaelson and even stronger then all his other siblings do you know anyhting more?'' *Jackson asks with a smile on his face*

Hayley: *Hayley sighs* ''Not really the only thing i know is that when me or other werewolfs are around him we have the feeling to bow for him but he told me that i dont have to and then somehow the feeling was gone...!'' *Hayley tells her husband with a serious tone*

Jackson: *Jackson smiles* ''Alright i know enough i will go visit the Bayou tomorrow and ask around of someone knows what those feelings mean!'' *Jackson tells Hayley with a smile on his face*

Hayley: *Hayley smiles back and kisses Jackson on the lips*

Well that was it for the first chapter Arthur finally awake after being daggered for almost two years and what are Esther and Finn planning with Arthur you will see the next part soon in chapter 2!


End file.
